1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines include a drum in which laundries such as garments, linens, and fabrics (hereinafter, referred to collectively as fabrics) are washed by water and detergent (hereinafter, referred to as wash water) fed into a tub in washing mode. Then, the garments are rinsed and excess water is extracted from the garments in rinsing and spinning modes.
During use or transportation of the washing machine, a cabinet cover of the washing machine can be scratched or deformed, causing degradation in appearance. Further, users may be surfeited with the frontal appearance of the washing machine after long use of the washing machine. In addition, since the cabinet cover is coated with a coating material, the manufacturing process of the cabinet is complicated and manufacturing costs increases.
To eliminate such disadvantages, the cabinet cover can be constructed using a non-coated rear cabinet cover and an exchangeable plastic front cabinet cover attached to a front side of the rear cabinet cover. In this case, although the frontal appearance of the washing machine can be improved and the manufacturing costs can be reduced, water can permeate into the washing machine between the front cabinet cover and the rear cabinet cover, thereby causing noise and corrosion.